


Professor Moony

by Alula_Astro



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ravenclaw Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: “I do.” Harry says giggling.“Have you been at the happy gas?” Remus asks.“We used catnip in a potion last period.” Draco says. “It went to his head.”“That explains it.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Professor Moony

Harry Lupin-Potter and Draco Malfoy walk into Defence Against the Dark Arts. It’s a whole year class hence why they’re in it together. Harry is in Ravenclaw and Draco is in Slytherin. Their new teacher is Draco’s uncle and the man who raised Harry with his husband after Harry’s parents were murdered. The two cousins sit down at the front at a desk for three and pull out their textbook which was written by the mother of Harry’s roommate - Luna Lovegood. A few moments later luna slides into the seat next to Harry. They all exchange greetings in their own language which is a mix of French, Greek and Czech. Each of the three’s first languages. The French is slightly different to your classic French as it is the version of French spoken by Veela that is only known to Veela families like the Malfoys.

“Ugh, Malfoy can you move?” A red head boy by the name of Ronald Wealsey asks.

“Why?”

“Because someone else wants to sit next to Potter for a change.”

“Mr Weasley sit your arse down in a free seat. I don’t care where because we’re having a seating plan.” Remus says from the front of the room.

“A what?”

“Just sit down before I give you detention.” 

Ronald looks like he’s about to protest but Remus glares at him.

“That was so Severus it was scary.” Harry says.

“Sorry.”

Remus, Harry, Draco and Luna laugh; confusing the entire class. The bell goes and the door shuts.

“Welcome, class. I’m Professor Lupin. Now I, unlike your two previous teachers in this subject, actually have some teaching experience. I taught English as a forenge language at a secondary school in Lyon for thirteen years. Now I don’t have that many expectations of you all but those I do have you need to conform to or there will be consequences. First; I expect you to be courteous to each other and myself. Second; homework will be given once a week - on a Friday - and it needs to be done by the next Friday. Third; do not bring me your homework early. I will lose it. Fourth; bullying to do with things that I deem people can not change will earn you instant detention. I will not tell you if you have a detention for that, it will just go on the board. Fail to turn up and I will write to your parents or guardians and read their response out in front of the entire class. Fifth; if you wish to talk you raise your hand. This is a big class and I do not want to get a headache because you fuckers will not shut up. Sixth; there is one way and one way only to get an extension on the whole arse week I give you to do your homework. And you have to work it out for yourselves. Seven; cheat on anything, I will know and you will get a passive aggressive note with your breakfast. Do it a second time and I will write to your parents. Any questions?” A Gryffindor girl raises her hand. “Miss Granger?”

“How will you know if we cheat?”

“When I was four my father offended a werewolf and he took revenge by biting me. Being able to smell lies is the only useful thing that comes with lycanthropy.”

“And the husband. Don’t forget about him.” Harry says.

Remus pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. “Remind me why I agreed to teach here again.” 

“Because you love us.” Draco answers.

“Debatable at the moment in time.” Remus says then takes a sip of his ‘coffee’.

“Dray, Lu, odds that that’s vodka?” Harry asks laughing.

“It’s wine.” Remus reveals, looking utterly dead inside. He looks at Hermione Granger. “It’s not.”

Harry laughs again. “Since when did you ever put anything other than alcohol in that mug.”

“Fair.” Remus says. “Nekos. Does anybody know anything about Nekos?” Harry, Draco and Luna put their hands up. “Harry, hand down, you are one. Luna, hand down, you’re his roommate. Draco, hand down, you’re his cousin.” The three put their hands down. “Does nobody know a single thing about Nekos in this class?”

“I do.” Harry says giggling.

“Have you been at the happy gas?” Remus asks.

“We used catnip in a potion last period.” Draco says. “It went to his head.”

“That explains it. What did your previous teachers teach you all?” Hermione Granger’s hand goes up. “Does she ever put her hand down?” Remus asks in Welsh. 

“No.” Harry answers.

“Sir, are you Welsh?” Seamus Finigan - a Gryffindor boy - asks.

Remus leans against his desk and crosses his arms. “Let me rephrase expectation five; I am old, I am deaf and I can only hear you if you put ya hand up.” Seamus puts his hand up. “Yes, young man that always blows stuff up?”

“How’d you know ‘bout that?”

“I know everything. Like I know that Mr McMillan needs to put his chewing gum in the bin.”

“But Chang and Thomas have got chewie.”

“I know. But they don’t have strawberry flavour.” McMillan looks appalled that he’s got to put his chewing gum in the bin just because of it’s flavour.


End file.
